


happy new year

by popnographic



Series: SouHaru drabbles [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Sousuke bringing in the new year, just the way they both prefer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, right?

The guy who’s ringing in the new year on television is loud, he’s annoying, and Sousuke _really_ wants to turn the TV off. But it’s a tradition for Haruka, apparently, or at least to have it on in the background so he knows _when_ the new year’s started. And as much as Sousuke wants to ‘break’ said tradition, he knows he definitely doesn’t want to deal with the consequences that action would bring.

He walks out on the back porch to join Haruka, who’s feeding the cats. There’s something… calming, almost serene, about Haruka’s general expression when he’s sitting out on his back porch feeding or petting the stray cats that come by every so often. It’s too bad that they’ll probably start running off soon as the fireworks are about to explode in the sky above their heads, but Sousuke knows they’ll be back the next day.

“ _… about time for the big countdown now, isn’t it?_ ”

Sousuke half-listens to the TV in the living room as one of the cats come up to demand a scratch behind its ear. He smiles at the cat when it begins to purr loudly as he scratches, and then the countdown begins. Far off in the distance, people have already set off their fireworks, but the sounds are still not loud enough to scare the cats away from them.

“ _… eight, seven, six…_ ”

A particularly loud explosion makes the cat near Haruka skitter off, as expected, and then the next cat follows. The cat by Sousuke has stopped purring, and is now preparing its departure. Sousuke instead focuses on his boyfriend, who straightens his back and sits in a little better position, and turns his head to face Sousuke. Haruka smiles at him, and it makes Sousuke’s heart skip a beat. He scoots closer, puts a finger under Haruka’s chin, and brings him close. Not close enough for a kiss, because they still have a few seconds to go, but close enough to have their noses touching.

“ _… four, three, two…_ ”

Sousuke can’t wait any longer, so two seconds before they enter the new year, he kisses his boyfriend, lets their lips touch softly at first, almost hesitantly, and then he flinches when the fireworks explode right above their heads. Haruka laughs against his lips, and Sousuke just decides to pull Haruka closer. Haruka takes the hint, closes the distance between them and places a hand on Sousuke’s lap. It calms Sousuke down again, and he lets himself fully melt into the kiss that doesn’t last as long as he would’ve liked, but it was still the last kiss of one year, at the same time as it was their first of the new year.

“Happy new year,” he says, voice slightly scratchy, and he clears his throat upon realising. Haruka smiles at the blush slowly blossoming in his cheeks, and he lightly bumps their foreheads together.

“’S quite a way to celebrate New Year’s, huh.”

There are people cheering and glasses clinking together on the TV in the living room behind Sousuke, and he finds it all so incredibly cheesy, yet he wouldn't have celebrated New Years any other way.

“I prefer it like this.”

Haruka sighs. He’s happy, content, feels slightly dizzy even though he’s completely sober. “Yeah. Me too. Happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
